1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modem training, and more particularly, to automated testing of an ability of modems to train over various line lengths and in the presence of line impairments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmission line length, which contributes to signal attenuation, and noise adversely affect the ability of modems to communicate with one another. Communication between a pair of modems commences with a training session during which the modems exchange data in accordance with a predefined protocol. Training is a synchronization process that allows the modems to evaluate transmission line conditions in order to establish a maximum sustainable rate of data transmission.
Testing of modem training, sometimes referred to as rate and reach testing, is a manual process. The modems under test are connected to a line simulator that is capable of simulating a transmission line length and introducing a noise impairment. Test personnel begin by manually setting up the line simulator to simulate a minimum line length with a noise impairment. The test personnel wait for the modems to train with one another, and then they manually read and record the test results. The test personnel continue by repeating the training test for a plurality of simulated line lengths, typically in increments of 1000 feet, up to some maximum simulated line length. This technique of manually testing and recording data is labor intensive and prone to error.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for automating the testing of modem training.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that tests the modem training for a plurality of simulated line lengths and noise impairments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system that automatically records data related to the test.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a system in which the tests are controlled from a processor via a computer network.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a system for testing modem training of a first modem and a second modem, including a line simulator interposed between the first modem and the second modem, and a processor with (a) means for controlling the line simulator to simulate a line length, (b) means for controlling the first modem to train with the second modem; and (c) means for saving data related to the modem training.